


Is that my goddang shirt?

by Death_Kitty



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Kitty/pseuds/Death_Kitty
Summary: Hey. I’m Death_Kitty. This is my first fic and I’m just trying my best. Leave a comment for any ships you want me to sail.





	1. The accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morning_Sunshine5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_Sunshine5/gifts).



> Hey. I’m Death_Kitty. This is my first fic and I’m just trying my best. Leave a comment for any ships you want me to sail.

It was 12:00 AM. They had finished a show one hour ago and Frank was still up. Taking his makeup off, putting his clothes into the hamper while also grabbing clothes for pajamas, making himself a midnight snack, then settling into his tour bus bunk. He ate his midnight Poptart and poked and kicked Gerard’s bunk to wake him up.  
The red-haired man woke after a few minutes of Frank’s determined poking. “What?” he practically growled.  
“Gee do you want to play a game?”  
“What kind of game?” whispered Gerard, who was too tired for something sexual.  
“I don’t know. Anything to keep me up. I can’t sleep. There’s a constant ringing in my ears. We could play Ouija.”  
“Ok” came his voice from the top bunk. He climbed down and turned on a flashlight. “Do you even have an Ouija board?”  
“No, but we could buy one!”  
“Frank! It’s the middle of the fucking night! We are not buying an Ouija board at, like, one am!”  
“12:59 am” Frank corrected.  
“Whatever” Gerard groaned, falling on his boyfriend’s lap.


	2. The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! I just happened to have written this all at the same time. This is usually how I write my fics. I will try to post whenever I can. Hopefully my fics will get longer.

Frank woke up curled around Gerard. The larger man woke up, noticing the change in his partner’s breathing pattern.  
“Wait” he said. “Is that my fucking shirt?”  
Frank looked down and laughed.  
“It is! I must have grabbed out of the laundry earlier this morning!”  
“Ah well, we should get some food.”  
“Agreed. Anyone want bagels?” Frank screamed.  
“NO!” was the return yell. 

No one else ever knew of Frank’s clothing mishap. It was a secret that never came out...


	3. Next Day

...and it will stay that way.


End file.
